


Prupletwibbons x orangtwibons???!?m

by fireflydemonpup



Category: sleepytwt dreamteamtwt dreamttwt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflydemonpup/pseuds/fireflydemonpup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Prupletwibbons x orangtwibons???!?m

Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.  
Orangetwibbons pushed Purpletwibbons against a wall, sneering, "I hate you."  
Purpletwibbons scoffed. "I hate you too." Their eyes glanced down to Orangetwibbons's lips, and Orangetwibbons smirked.  
"Like what you see?"  
Purpletwibbons flushed, twisting their head. "As if."  
Orangetwibbons's hand cupped Purpletwibbons's face ever so softly, leaning in to their ear and whispering sensually, "look at me, baby."  
Orangetwibbons twisted Purpletwibbons's head slightly and brushed their lips together, hesitating, before Purpletwibbons leaned forward and deepened the kiss.


End file.
